


Here's to you Ms McCool

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, First Dates, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Relationships: James Maguire/Sarah McCool
Comments: 101
Kudos: 6





	1. I can't get a job anywhere!

"Any luck finding a job James i mean it for you its hard cause well your..." Deidre walked passed James eyeing the job adverts in the local paper "because im english i know auntie deidre im trying to find something honest" James looked up he knew he didn't want to fail at this hurdle sure he could get a job even as a englishman there must be somewhere that would take him he didnt care if it was sweeping up fag ends in the street it was the principle of trying to earn a bit of money and not be reliant on his mum's almost absent support payments to his aunt.

"i know James its hard to get a job not least cause those prods and the fecking english... i mean no offensive James" Deidre placed a hand on his shoulder and sat dow next to him. "I try auntie deidre put as soon as i phone them about the job they say no english and then hang up the phone they dont even give me the chance and every CV i hand in gets ripped up and thrown away face it auntie i cant get a job" he put his head on the table. "oh dry your eyes james the irish have always had to do shite jobs or had no jobs dont worry son you will get something or they will get a earful from me."

"fukadoodledoo" Michelle walked down the staircase and ruffled James here with her hands. "in this house we say morning Michelle but aye good morning." Deidre stared up at her daughter with a expression that was completely blank sure how did her daughter become the opposite of james in every way surly Michelle was Kathy's wain and not James. "Hey dicko i heard from Erin who heard from her ma that Sarah needs someone to do some work at her house maybe you could do it." Michelle grabbed a piece of toast midair that flew out of the toaster. James listened to Michelle throw herself onto the seat next to him and causally biting into her toast. "But michelle im not a skilled handyman and she wouldn't want me to do it." Michelle felt somewhat insulted and threw her toast on the plate "typical dicko i try and help you get a job but this is the thanks i get look it will be cutting grass and painting shite even a English fucker like you can do that."

Deidre stood up "what my daughter is trying to say james is i think you should give it a go it cant hurt" she turned towards Michelle "as for you young lady i expect you to earn your keep you cant live of your ma and da forever." Michelle didn't pay attention to this but rather took a sip of her morning coffee. James looked out towards the living room and street out in front of the house towards the quiet morning street "Sarah you said?" he gradually stood up and pushed his chair back in as to not to not to seem like a slob "aye Sarah Orla's ma so are you going to go round there to do the job or not." James went to hug his aunt from behind the loving hand she reached up to feel him was proof enough his aunt cared about him a lot "im going to ask about that job auntie i will see you later."

James walked towards the coat hanger and grabbed his coat from the hanger and grabbed a set of keys in a bowl next to the front door "okay James love will see you in a bit" Deidre then went to put a hand on michelle's shoulder "upstairs young lady and but something more decent on you look like a tramp honestly"

*Click* James having locked the door behind him set off towards Sarah McCools house knowing it was next door to Erin's house he knew which direction to take in regards to directions sure he wish he carried a map on him sometimes but doing that would only ask for trouble from certain people. Walking past the occasional elderly person and dog walker he reached the street on which erin's house was on in fact he could see Gerry and Joe's cars parked in front of their house so he reckoned that Sarah's house must have been the house before the Quinn house.

Having taken a gulp of air and prepared to run away if it was the wrong house he knocked on the door looking towards the front window to hear if their was a sound coming from the living room. 

*clunck click* as he heard the sound of a lock being undone and then the door open to reveal Aunt Sarah in a blue dressing down with cream colored pj's on "alright James love why are you here sure Erin and Orla are next door" James looked up at her and noticed her take a drag from a cigarette "Michelle said that you were looking for a handyman to help with the house or garden look if you don't want me to i can just go no bother." However instead of the response he was expecting which was to go away rather he got a response of "ach sure you can love come in and you can get started so you can."


	2. Making the start on the Job

Sarah ushered James into the living room of her house as she shuffled in her slippers to the kitchen. the room was very well decorated sure Sarah didnt have a lot of money but with the money she had she made the most on it when it came to interior design. it was amazing how sarah would never invited mary and the rest of them to her house rather than the other way round but one thing for certain was that it stank of perfume perhaps to hide the smell of tobacco which has stained her furniture, Then again that smell reminded him of one of his many temporary father figures in his life that his mother had shacked up with he loved to smoke and that was part of the reason his mum divorced him. 

But Sarah was a proud mammy and on displace on the fireplace was a picture of Orla smiling for a school photo she really did care about her wee girl he looked around at the wallpaper which was also stained with tobacco if this was what he was being paid to do then it would be a hell of a job for a first job. "ach James i needed a fella to help me around the house i would do it myself so i would but im very busy with styling myself so i am." Sarah sat down at a wooden chair in the kitchen which as well stank of perfume and had a sip of tea "I hope your good at gardening james could i need the grass cut outside i would do it myself but ive just painted my acrylics and im no good with the mower sure i used to have gerry doing it so i did." James looked outwards the garden shed out back thinking the mower must have been in there but it was weird how gerry stopped mowing Sarah's lawn why couldn't he do it anymore?

He placed his coat on a chair and opened the garden door "gerry used to mow he lawn" Sarah was struggling trying to dunk a digestive into her tea "aye but he has broken his arm so he cant do it anymore its a shame really." James stopped in his tracks "he broke his arm?" Sarah nodded " he fell down the stairs tripped on one of anna's toys so he did its was nasty i couldn't even stomach my wee chips the way he was shouting daddy wouldn't even take him to the hospital." James didn't want to intervene in Quinn/McCool family affairs but Joe should have taken Gerry to hospital straight away.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air he walked down the grassy lawn to the faded pained shed that held the lawn mower the crisp derry area was a lot better than the air that he was used to back in London and on top of it he was with family that loved and cared for him as well not saying his step dad didnt care about him but he preferred it came from biological family. Looking behind him he notice Sarah looking at him from the kitchen window and she pointed to the shed with a cigarette in one hand smiling he gave her a nervous thumbs up hoping that it would at least put him at ease but this was not the case as he still felt a bit nervous. Looking to the house next door that he thought was the Quinn household and sure it was as from the top window he could see Erin slumped against the window staring out of it bored no doubt with her dad's broken arm she wouldn't be dropped off in the city to do some shopping and she didn't want to go out if that was the case.

"focus James on the job" he said to himself as he pulled up the latch on the shed door and opened it to see the dusty and cobwebbed filled interior and just as he thought the mower was standing there ready to be taken. Showing off his strength if there was anyone looking at him to see him grab the mower and lifting it towards the front of the lawn near the garden door to see Sarah standing in the door arch. "ach James look at you your a wee strong man sure your ma would be proud of you."

James blushed as he went to plug in the mower and started it up "i will try and do a good job Ms McCool" Sarah smiled "ach love call me Sarah sure your friends with Orla and Erin. (she looked behind her) is michelle going to help you love or is she staying at home?" Michelle would never been seen doing garden work in her ideal world she would get a ride of a gardener to do it for her as she would stare at his sweaty chest but no instead she was at home painting her nails and thinking of her ideal husband ever since Sarah read Tarot cards she would ask about her future husband and on being told that he would see her very soon she made sure that she was stunning even if her ma sent her to Dennis's wee shop to get some milk.

James slowly stared to push the mover towards the shed as Sarah watched on from the kitchen she didnt want to risk a blade of grass on her outfit sure it would ruin it but she remained standing by the window cup of tea in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other watching her new handyman do the first of many tasks he would have to do today.


	3. A wee story and some commotion in the kitchen

James looked back at the freshly mown lawn that he had just finished with and admired his work when he had done some gardening to try and raise money to go to paris he did quite well so perhaps gardening was for him after all the stereotype of english people and gardening was well founded and maybe just maybe he fit that sterotype it was a shame that his mother never really cared enough for him to see where his talents lie. On one hand he thought about the small bit of money that he would get after doing this but on the other hand he was concerned about the news of Gerry and how if it wasn't for him having this small accident then he wouldnt even have this job in the first place but 'every cloud has a silver lining' he thought to himself and this was his first proper job.

"ach James love well done on the wee mower there you were class credit where its due" Sarah put the butt of her cigarette into a ashtray "look at that garden you english sure do love their gardens is it true about the English and garden parties? sure i would love to go to one only i dont think i would fit in" James proceeded to lift the mower up and back into the shed whilst on the way back to the house he noticed Erin wave at him which he responded with one of his own and went straight back inside voluntarily taking off his shoes as to not mess up the kitchen surface on the way in case he had dirt on his shoes. "well Ms McCool i mean Sarah i think you would love a garden party sure you would be able to dress up as much as you want and no one would complain about Mrs Quinn's hats."

Sarah placed a magazine on the table "finally a fella who understands! sure your mammy must have told you a lot about fashion i bet she made you wear all sorts of clothes in england son?" James remained standing next to the door "no, not really" he paused recollection on his young childhood sure his mother would dress him up if he went out with her somewhere but it was usually so his mum wouldn't receive the negative attention of James looking unkempt but not once did his mum give him any lessons in personal fashion that was his step dad's responsibility and now it was Michelle's "mum was more focused on her own fashion.. (he smirked at the thought) especially her eyebrows."

Sarah went to walk to a cabinet and pulled out a tall glass and moved towards the sink slowly filling it up "your ma had the best eyebrows in Derry so she did she was a role model when it came to beauty for me.. part of the reason i am what i am." James looked at her he looked into her green eyes and her smile that was radiant sure they never seemed a time when she was not positive to some degree. "really she had that effect on you?" Sarah turned off the tap and handed him the tall glass "oh god aye she was my best friend at school sure we did everything together... did she not tell you the time when we were wee and she snuck us both in to see that film about the shark?" James shook his head "no sorry she didn't really mention Derry or anyone in it."

However instead of a sullen disappointed look that he was expecting he instead got a smile "ach well your mammy probably forgot sure she keeps herself busy." James looked out the window "too busy to care about me" he thought to himself. The way his mum tried to get him out of derry like that and he finally realized that this was his home however much his mum was his mum moving around London like a travelling circus is not the best way to grow up. Sarah then went back to her magazine and flicked through the pages again James was astonished as to how she could grip the thin pages with those big nails it surprised him sure his mum used to paint her nails but not get extensions.

"what do you think James love? do you think i should have this red shirt or the light pink one sure i can't choice its a very difficult choice so it is i cannie cope" James took a closer look out of the catalog then back at Sarah "well Ms McCool which ever one you pick i think you will look cracker" Sarah never heard such kind words coming from him "ach love your such a wee charmer sure Cieran would never be so charming." James took a sip of the cold refreshing water his lips pursed around the glass edge as he took a sip "well he is one lucky man to have you." Sarah flicked through the pages "sure he is he is coming round tomorrow said he has something important to tell me..sure he needs to tell me before my Chinese comes otherwise my chow main will be cold."

James leaned back into his chair "sure he cant let the food get cold my mum used to say the best way to a man's heart is food" it was a shame his mother didn't follow her own advice no sooner had he taken another sip sure they both heard a knock at the door "ach i wonder who that can be." Sarah went to go answer the door shuffling in her slippers down the hallway. James meanwhile was minding his own business until he saw a blonde haired young lady leaning on a garden fence "James over here...james! its me Erin." James went to open the garden door "Erin cause i knew it was you" he said stating the obvious i mean he could never forget her sure he took her to prom. "So you doing my aunt sarah's housework now?" she looked at the freshly mown lawn "yeah apparently your dad broke his arm and well i need a job" Erin coughed slightly "yeah that was a nasty fall Anna had been playing round the stairs and left her carebear on the step and my da slipped on it and broke his arm sure he has a sling and everything he just stays in bed or sits in the living room and granda is giving him a hard time." "god really?"

James looked towards the garden door at the Quinn household and could briefly see Gerry with his left arm in a sling. "aye granda thinks he is faking it but he isnt i saw the x-ray with ma as she took him into the hospital and.... is that Sarah's boyfriend Ciaran? and why is... is aunt sarah crying?" they both looked towards Sarah who was crying while sitting down at the kitchen table. "look i better go Erin see you later yeah" Erin nodded "well if you are round my Aunt's again you know were i will be by this fence" with that Erin popped down off the fence and went walking back inside James was doing the same only to find out what the commotion was.


	4. An involuntary bystander and takeaway night

"What do you mean you breaking up with me?!" Sarah threw her right hand towards Ciaran looking t leave a mark on his cheek but he narrowly avoided it. "im sorry sarah its for the best its your father he just... well he just scares me making threats about me if i do wrong." Joe was protective and loving of his daughters James saw that all the time with Gerry he still didn't understand why Joe didnt approve of him.. maybe he did but felt Mary became a mother too young when she should have had her whole life ahead of her.

"but daddy he loves me and is just protecting me from bad people" Sarah loved her dad so much that she thought his 'protective measures' was a good thing in any of her relationships but evidently in Cieran's eyes it was the exact opposite "protecting you by threatening me sure i love you Sarah but your da makes it difficult im sorry look i have to go only i need to go back on shift." Cieran went and walked away from the kitchen and to walk away from sarah presumably to make it easier for him. Having noticed james being a involuntary bystander to this incident he looked towards him but not in the eyes in a way to attempt to avoid guilt "look im sorry son you had to see this but i have to go, like i said sarah im sorry."

Having to start walking down the hallway and out of the house Sarah leaned her head into the door "SURE IF I WAS MY BEST FRIEND KATHY MAGUIRE YOU WOULDNT HAVE LEFT ME?!" firstly James didnt think she was kathy's best friend as what best friend doesnt talk about you for years but thats by the bye and second he felt really sorry for sarah having been dumped like this sure Cieran had his reasons but he felt more sorry for Sarah than anybody else in this situation. "look im sorry Ms McCool if you need someone to talk to im here if you want.. i can go if you like as well" Sarah grabbed a tissue and started dabbing her eyes with it "ach love call me Sarah and you can go.. dont worry about me love sure daddy will be here soon."

"Mammy the door is open are ye ok?" Orla walked in through the open door having come back from step aerobics wearing a outfit that looked like it was from the 80s and in james eyes made her look a bit like Jane Fonda doing work out tapes. "ach love my boyfriend broke up with me nightmare so it is. i dont even want me Chinese later im devastated." "Oh no! so that means no prawn crackers? cause i love prawn crackers because well they are cracker. but not as good as coco pops." James regretted what he later said but "Orla i think your mum needs more attention than the takeaway you will get later." He went to grab his coat "look i have to go do you still want me round tomorrow Ms McCool only i don't have to if you want someone else and dont worry about the money."

Sarah looked at him with stained makeup in her eyes "ach James i would love you back here tomorrow she stood up with her arms outstretched "come here" James gingerly walked forward towards her as she gave him a hug "your such a great fella and you did a grand job, you mammy would be proud of you so she would." James smiled "well im speaking to my mum later so i will say as such." As he went to turn around towards the door sarah called after him "before ye head there is some money by the side of the door if you want it." James looked at the five pound not and the pound coins sitting there "no thanks Ms McCool you keep the money have a Chinese on me." Orla stood in the doorway beaming "ach James your stella so you are Mammy can i have some spring rolls and some chips and prawn crackers and..." *click* James never heard the rest of the order as he shut the front door behind him.

"so is my aunt ok then?" a voice came from his right hand side Erin was standing in the front door of her own house. "yes and no.. her boyfriend broke up with her. basically he thinks your granddad is too overprotective." James walked to the front gate "on no really thats awful i mean sure granda is a bit protective but he cares." Erin mirrored his moves and walked towards the quinns front gate. "ERIN! come in sure you will get foundered and we need to decide a pizza order!" Mary's voice boomed from the open front door as he expected chains to pull her back in. "James do ye want some pizza? im sure ma wouldnt mind as Granda is round Meeve's for dinner we have a spare chair." she looked in towards the open door. James eyed the door as well "er ok then but you need to let my auntie know. "HEY MA CAN JAMES STAY FOR PIZZA HE HAS BEEN AUNTIES HANDYMAN FOR TODAY AND NEEDS SOME REWARD!" Erin smiled at him "James?! ach sure he can i will let his auntie come in both of ya or our going to get foundered."

James walked towards the Quinn house "just something that isnt that greasy thanks just...just dont make me go on about your aunt best visit her yourself." Erin patted his shoulder as she followed after him "we arnt going to ask about her.. pinky promise i swear." *Clunk*


	5. Fancy a Chinese ?

Days turned into weeks into a few months and sure James was a regular sight at the McCool house he new "wee little helper" a title which made him sound like one of santa's elves its a good thing Erin didnt know this title cause she would have made him a small little elf hat along with orla for him to wear. *knock knock knock* Ever since the day when Ciaran had broken up with Sarah and the grilling interrogation by Mary he didnt hear much if not anything about Cieran knowing Joe he probably crossed the border to live in the republic in hiding or claimed asylum for his life but then again would Joe risk harming the fella then again it was a question that James didn't want to really think about.

"ach is this my wee little helper sure you can help me all day if you want James love" Sarah moved further down the hallway to allow him to enter her house "sure my wain has gone to her step aerobics class so its just me if you need me love i will be in the kitchen" Sarah sat down and went to finish her rasher of bacon that was the remaindered of her breakfast sure Orla cooked her a cracking fry up with supervision from her mammy. "what do you want me to do Ms McCool first?" James went to hang up his coat on the mostly full coat hanger sure nearly all these coats were Sarah's baring one which he noticed was Orla's "if you could wash me clothes first sure that would be grand. you know James love Mary is glad she doesn't have to do me house work no more says she is over the moon."

James proceeded to walk up the carpeted stairs the creeks of the floorboards getting heaver with each firm foot placed down upon them and walked towards the room in which the clothing hamper was located.Opening the white door to Sarah's room he noticed that it was a mess and that she hadn't decided to clean it before James arrived at her house her bed wasn't made either the curtains were still closed. James set himself first to make Sarah's bed making sure that it was prim and proper and gathered up the clothes on the floor before the ones in the hamper could be moved downstairs.

Picking up however the clothes on the floor he noticed a white Wonderbra the type of Michelle that she desperately wanted and would pester her ma for with no avail. Not wanting it in his hands in drama he threw it with the rest of the clothes that were in the hamper goodness knows that he didn't want to look in there what if Sarah walked in and saw him rummage though the clothing hamper. Lifting the bag in the hamper he made his way back down the stairs when he stopped at a photo in the hallway looking at the photo it was of Sarah and his mum and by the looks of it this was when the both of them were back at school and by the way they were smiling in the photo looked like they were close friends.

"how is the clothes coming along james?" Sarah called from the kitchen which jogged james back into the right sort of mind as to what his priorities should be right now. "fine Ms McCool im just coming down the stairs now. lifting the heavy load down the stairs he walked towards the washing machine to load the clothing in as he knelled down to load the clothes along with the colour catchers he noticed a shadow bearing over him "ach James love i wanna thank ya for helping me around the place do you want a Chinese sure you deserve it being my wee helper?" James looked up at her she was holding a phone ready to call his aunt "if my aunt says its ok sure i would like to Ms McCool." Sarah placed a hand on his left shoulder "call me sarah love call me sarah."


	6. Dinner at the McCool House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to the people on the derry girl discord group chat for giving me ideas in particular: Sweepo Sitcom_fan, Vanjxe, Warks1999 etc.

"James what are you having i have me the wee menu here?" Sarah placed the menu in the middle of the table "have you had Chinese before son?" James used a hand to grab the menu and pull it towards him "yes i have Ms McCool mum sometimes got it for me when she went out.. and didn't come home until the next day." no doubt cheating on his step dad with another man then again that was the reason why he was here she got caught. "i would like a beef in black bean sauce please with rice" Sarah wrote that down on a piece of paper.

James noticed the elephant in the room where was Orla the house was weirdly quiet without her well apart from the background noise from the tv "hey where is orla? is she at step aerobics it doesnt run until (he looked at his watch) 7? does it ?" Sarah looked up from her piece of paper "no it doesn't she is round Mary's house sure she wants to sign Gerry's cast and well she wanted to have pizza instead of Chinese." Sarah put a hand in her hair putting back a loose hair back with the rest so it didnt ruin her look "but she loves Chinese she thinks its cracker?" James leaned back on his chair he didn't want this to be a argument but rather he was just curious as to why she wasn't here. Sarah put the pen down "your a smart fella i just want to spend time with you.. you know to talk about your ma?" "My ma really?" "ach no well yes (she started to get a bit nervous and shuffled in her seat) well i wanna speak with you. to thank ya for being my wee helper."

After a long time waiting for Sarah to decide what she wanted settling on the chicken chow main they placed their order on the phone when the order came Sarah noticed that unlike previously they had placed some chopsticks in the bag "ach what are these sticks for sure i cant eat my chow main with these?" Sarah placed the chopsticks next to james plate and went to pick out a spoon and fork from the cutlery draw "Ms McCool let me teach you how to use chop sticks look see" James made it look very easy it was a trick that his step dad meanwhile Sarah was still struggling it was mainly her acrylics getting in the way as she was moving the chopsticks.

"here let me" James stood up from his chair and went to hold her right hand putting the chop sticks in the correct position no sooner as he had put her hand in the right place then she placed her left hand above his "thank you James wee superman" james looked down towards the rest of her body to see her staring up at him smiling he smiled back as he looked down at his hand "no worries Sarah" "ach James thats the first time you called me Sarah." As he went to sit back down he noticed Sarah starting to get the hang of using the chopsticks.

"you know James this is better than pasta so it is" she slurped some noodles back puckering her lips as she did so James noticing this as she did so but didn't want to laugh sure she didnt have the best table manners but she was paying for this meal so who was he to insult the lady paying for his food. "James would you like some wine?" James ears pricked up "wine me? er Sarah.. i mean Ms McCool." Sarah went to grab a bottle of wine from a cabinet "sure we can do with some wine would you like to pour me a glass?"

James stood up "Certainly Ms McCool" Sarah couldn't help to blush "my such a gentleman your ma will be proud of ya."


	7. Dinner at the McCool House Part 2

"More wine James love?" Sarah struggles to keep herself upright as she held the bottle closer towards James who leaned forward in his seat ready to recieve another glass of red wine. "i think you have had enough to drink there Ms McCool." James leaned his glass further in the red liquid pouring from the bottle as he watch as the red liquid quickly filling up until it hit the brim "Sorry" Sarah looked inside the bottle "i think its all empty love. we drank it all so we did." Sarah placed the empty bottle next to the other glass bottles which amounted to at least 3 bottles of wine in total.

"You know james i dont think i thanked your properly for all the help you are doing around the house." Sarah shuffled closer next to him "is this not thank you enough?" James laughed not wanting to look at the fact that Sarah was shuffling even closer to him sure even though she was a nice lady he felt nervous around her and especially as she had some drink down her and people who have had alcohol down them are not normally predictable with their behavior.

"no its not.. look i think your a stunning fella sure you will be that greek fella on London burning a run for his money and well *she leaned forward and kisses him on the cheek then kissed him on the lips he lips planted on his while his eyes remained open* james wanted to move but he froze still in a panic. "I er..er *cough well thank you sarah but i have to go." James stood up from his chair "wait James don't go please stay" she tapped on the chair "come on love just one more class and well do you want some prawn crackers."

James hands started to tremble as he grabbed his coat not wanting to show sarah the panic in him "sorry i cant.. i have to go home auntie will be missing me i will see you soon sarah." James left the house shutting the door behind him and just ran. ran towards his aunts house not looking back he was a bit fussy but he continued to run run and run and run unitl "oh go.. BLURH!" he lurched forwards and threw up onto the pavement spitting some of the flem in his mouth on the floor was this due to drink or nerves or a combination of both.

"James... you ok?" he looked up to notice Erin holding a small bag of shopping standing in front of him "jesus have you been sick cough it up" she patted his back as he lurched another round of sick onto the floor "has michelle not taught yeah to hold ye drink." She smiled but then stopped when she realized it would seem patronizing and this is not what he needed right now "how was the dinner with Aunt Sarah sure olra said you were staying over for dinner."

James looked behind him realizing that he was barley 400 meters away from the front door of Sarah's house "good it was lovely" "it must not have tasted nice or was too greasy cause you have been sick." she rubbed his back "you ok now?" James quickly looked again behind him "yeah im fine look i have to go now i will see you later at school or something bye!" he said as he ran off leaving her just standing there next to the pile of vomit on the floor by a lamppost. "Jesus James you need to hold your drink" she shook her head as she dragged a shopping bag by her side towards her house "why did you need bread and milk this late mammy Jesus Christ?"


	8. Reflections on a certain woman

It had been a while since James had set foot anywhere near the McCool house if this was a proper job and not working for a family of a friend then he would have been sacked ages ago and never be hired for any job again. when he would hear the phone ring and his aunt or cousin answered it he feared that it would be sarah or perhaps someone else related to her asking why he hadnt been round to do the job of cleaning the house but fortunatly that phone call never materialized.

"James... oi dicko phone call for ya! JAMES!!!" Michelle shouted from the top of her lungs from down the stairs leading to James to fall off his bed in a shock he was too busy staring at the ceiling of his small bedroom and the shouting of his cousin scared him like a rabbit in headlights. Then came a thundering sound came from the stair case and his bedroom door swang open "dicko is Sarah on the phone for ya she seemed worried about ya.. get up of the floor dicko christ." With that Michelle tied her dressing gown back up and walked straight out of James room having being woken up by the hall way phone.

James meekly walked towards the phone and picked up the phone receiver "hello Ms McCool its me ?" he grasped the receiver with both hands looking around him to see if Michelle or his auntie was eyeing him as he was talking on the phone. he could faintly hear her breathe down the other end of the phone "ach james i was so worried about yeh sure your havent cleaned my house in a few days cloths are lying around the place so they are." James wasn't sure what to say initially sure he wanted to help out and the pay was decent for the job he did but that incident at dinner had left his head in a spin she was a lovely lady but was also being a lover to sarah or at least her showing her affection towards him part of the job as well.

"im sorry Ms McCool i just well i got a bit scared about what happened at dinner when i was last there but i would like to continue the job if you would have me back." James held the reciever closer to the holder ready to but the phone down if she said no but instead there was a chuckle at the end of the line "oh james your so funny of course i want you back sure you can come round right now i will make you a cup of tea so i will cause you english fellas love a cup of tea." James flashed a smile towards the wall he was looking at sure he still had a job and he could go back right now.

"Sure Ms McCool i will be there in a bit don't start cleaning now" he went to put down the phone quickly hearing sarah saying "of course i wont i just painted my nails" as he put down the reciever. Not thinking about the long term he made himself busy getting himself ready to go to Sarah's house.

No sooner as he left the house and walked down the street he stopped in his tracks "do i really want to go through with this job after everything thats happened so far" but then his mind flashed to the outfit that Sarah wore at the dinner and the smile that she wore on her face the red lipstick, the red fingernails, the red sequin dress. "yeah im definitly going over there" he nodded his head and went marching towards the direction of a Ms McCool house


	9. Getting back to work and the eyebrow question.

**_knock knock knock_ **

If james had a bottle of vodka on him like michelle always did he would have taken a swig for dutch courage or perhaps a cigarette to calm his nerves but then why the hell did he need to feel nervous Sarah wouldn't harm him rather the opposite would occur she would treat him ok he hoped " _oh crap what if her father is there_ " James started pacing back and forth on the front step until he heard a lovely voice.

"ach its my wee cleaner and helper he has come back. come in" Sarah stood there wearing a set of purple pajamas and some purple slippers holding a cup of tea in her hands. She stepped aside to allow James room to get through the front door he could see that the house had not been properly cleaned he noticed that sarah had not really cleaned plates but rather had just stacked them up in a pile next to the sink waiting to be washed. It looked like a university house rather than a families house he bet that Mary would pick up the brief fall after James had not cleaned there but obviously that wasn't the case.

"im surprised Mrs Quinn didn't come over to help or at least send Erin to help Ms McCool?" James looking at the pile of plates and cigarette butts in the ashtray "no i waited for you to come back sure i told mary you were ill and you couldn't come over sure its grand for you to be back here i missed ya." Now James felt guilty in a way sure what if he didnt come back then the house would have been left in squalor. it would have been the talk of the town a house that would have been a cesspit perhaps this would be a exaggerated rumor but a rumor is a rumor and it doesn't have to be true to tarnish you really bad.

"well im back Ms McCool im back and im ready to work so is there anything you want me to do first?" James noticed at the corner of the kitchen in front of the archway to the washing machine was a pile of clothes lying on the floor. Sarah noticed him eyeing the clothes "aye if you want to do that James" she pinched his cheek "oh i missed you doing this i phoned your ma you know told her you were doing a cracking job she is proud of ya so she is." James paused in place and didnt look around sure his mum never called him he had to make the effort to call her she only called him once first and that was the day after he decided to stay in derry.

"how did you get my mum's number did my auntie give it to you?" Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder "oh aye she did sure Kathy was happy so see me we spent 2 hours talking about beauty products and clothes and eyebrows sure im planing to have my eyebrows done what do you think James would i be as good as your mammy at the eyebrows?" James felt he was being put on the spot on the eyebrows question one the one hand he didnt want to offend her if he was against it then agian Sarah would be very confident with those eyebrows if she had them done.

"regardless Ms McCool you will look stunning and thats the main thing" Sarah went completely red and then leaned into him and kisses him on the cheek "ach wain your like your mammy such a charmer" James felt bold all of a sudden a rush of blood to the head perhaps or something deep inside him as he leaned in to return the kiss but not on the cheek instead the kiss was planted on Sarah's soft lips. "i know Sarah... i know."


	10. What would your dad think?

James took a deep breath and exhaled "well Sarah i think im done for the day" he sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the carpet on the floor of her bedroom. "ach James you were so amazing i never knew a fella i could do that" Sarah leaned up from her bed and placed her left hand on his shoulder "sure you hoovered the floor very well better than Gerry i don't know how you do it?" James leaned back so his head rested on her legs "well i guess the English must be very good at hoovering carpets."

James felt sarah put her hands in his hair he could sometimes feel the tip of her nails hitting the top of his head "sure James thank yee for kissing me i never knew the english were good at kissing." James moved his head sideways looking up Sarah's body to see her head "sure was that a compliment Ms McCool i thought you lot here don't like us english people." Sarah leaned forward to kiss him again "sure i love this english fella i think its the eyebrows i swear those eyebrows are genetic."James deiced that he wanted to be eye level with Sarah crawling up the bed to rest next to her.

"Well Ms McCool a certain Englishman here love you too" Sarah blushed she loved the sound of his voice sure she loved his accent it was different to the other men around. "kiss me again james" a request from such a beautiful lady could not be ignored by James so he kissed her again on the lips. Sarah then placed herself over him to the point that she was straddling him continuing kissing him on the lips "ach James what do you say we have a early night together sure my bed could be warmed by a wee English fella."

James could barely mutter a word as she continued to kiss him and she was just about to unbutton his shirt until "Ms McCool im not ready yet sure i want to go on a proper date with you first like a walk." Sarah paused "a walk oh wear to sure i can wear my new scarf so i can." James continued to look into her eyes hypnotized by her eyes and her smile "maybe on the city walls or something but for now i want to enjoy your company."

*a while later*

"im sorry Ms McCool i have to go home" James opened the front door and put a foot out into the open air until he was pulled back in and the door shut behind him "ach James you forgot your money sure you need paying for your work" Sarah placed a £5 note into his hand and closed it ushering him to put the note into his pocket which he did . "i wish you could stay longer James sure we could just kiss more." James smiled but looked towards the clear street "i wish so as well Ms McCool but i have got to get back home sure my auntie will start to miss me."

James proceeded to walk towards the front gate lifted the latch and opened the gate just about to cross the threshold of the property when "ach James wait sure do you want a cup of tea i know you english love a cup of tea after work. milk and sugar? James looked straight at his feet and laughed and turned round "Ok Ms McCool just one cup. what would your dad say about this having a young man over?" he grasped Sarah's outreached hand ready to pull him back in.

***CLUNK***


	11. a semi romantic walk and a proposition for a wee bath

James never understood what Erin saw in the walls i mean in his eyes it was just a bunch of stone and mortar although if he said that to Erin it would result that more than a slap as he knew that these women in Derry do more than slap sure punches would be involved and Michelle would join in in giving him dead arms and legs purely for the fun of it and not carrying about James insulting the walls.

The reality though was that he wanted to get out of the house as Michelle was more moody than usual. James learnt living with Michelle towards the end of every month he knew he had to get out of the house cause she would be a right mood this time round she threw a hot water bottle at him and probably would also give him a dead arm as she had to take out her bad mood on her cousin not intentionally to hurt him but to deflect her own pain onto someone else and he was a suitable target.

James sat down on a bench and looked towards his shoes noticing that his left shoe lace was undone so bent down to tie it up not wanting to look up in case he got unwanted attention in one form or another due to him being English. As he made himself busy tying his laces he noticed a shadow standing over him looking towards the feet of the shadow he noticed a pair of black heels. Slowly looking up he noticed a pair of jet black trousers until he heard. "ach James love you like the look of my legs sure i do a bit of exercise with orla so i do." James notices Sarah holding some blue and white stripped carrier bags. "Hello Ms McCool what are you doing here?"

"I was walking home after doing a wee shop Gerry cant help me due to his arm and daddy is out playing bingo with Meeve sure i had to do it by myself." James felt the need to help her he remember what he learnt at scouts to do a good deed every day. "Sarah let me help you if you want of course...actually no let me carry them for you." Sarah placed the bags on the ground "oh James your a star sure i would carry them all the way home but it would spoil my look so it would." James noticed how she was wearing a new black coat with a grey fur lining he also noticed a lovely cream jumper underneath "i love your outfit Sarah did you get it from a catalog?" Sarah reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter "oh aye so i did i put a deposit on it for months can you be a wee help and help me get these home?"

James picked up the bags hearing the clattering of glass he looked into the bag and noticed a big bottle of wine."oh lovely wine Ms McCool i dont suppose you would love to share it with me sometime." Sarah blushed as she lead the way back to her house "i would love to James but it would have to be in a nice hot bath i dont suppose you would mind running a bath for me... *she bit her lip* and maybe if you want we could share a bath sometime sure i heard that erin read a book from Mary's bedroom drawer and it was very romantic she said." James felt a twich in his trousers but in his head he was wondering what book Erin was reading or the type of book mary would read before she went to bed?

"well i hope you have some bubble bath Ms McCool because i love me a bubble bath."Sarah continued to lead the way up the hill towards the McCool house. James stopped a moment "hey Ms McCool where is Orla?" Sarah stopped and turned around "i think she went to climb a tree in the park sure i saw her wear her camo jacket and beret before she went out i hope she doesn't fall and hurt herself." James then noticed a six wheeled armored carrier followed by a police car. "i think Ms McCool that will be the least of her worries right now but yeah i would love to have a bubble bath." 


	12. Sure James i trust you with the wee scented candles

Sarah made sure to hold the door open for James as he carried the bags of shopping into the house he was surprised about how it was kept so clean and Sarah was considerate to make sure the place was kept clean and to not make a mess. James walked into the kitchen and placed the bags onto the counters sorting out the items that needed to go in the cupboards, fridge and freezer. Sarah meanwhile looked at the glasses and the bottle of wine that she picked out from the shop "ach James this is going to be lovely sure in this case we will have to have some scented candles."

Upon hearing those words his mind flashed back to the fire at the chip shop that was caused by his cousin thinking she could balance a hot metal tray full of burning shops which lead to the mallon family at the rest of the groups family from never being able to eat there again. then again he didn't mind that he hated greasy food and the smell of it made him sick. "you have some scented candles?" James looked behind him as he family was able to place the final tin into the cupboard and gentled closed the door. "aye so i do i got some yesterday from Mary sure she was able to order some from a catalog they smell of roses such you English know all about roses." Sarah looked up stairs and sat down at the table "sure James be a dear and go run the bath for me please."

Now if this was any other person they would be sick of Sarah leaving a mess around the house of how they had to do everything for her and expected to be there at the drop of a hat. James however was more patient probably because in a way his mum was similar in that James would always have patience for her and her actions and when it came to the house that they lived in he was the one that would always have to pick up the clothes that were lying around while his mum was busy sitting at the makeup table in her room styling herself to prepare to go on a night on the town to find her next 'victim'.

Entering the bathroom he could see the scented candle sitting their with a box of matches lying next to it by the corner of the bathroom. it was at this moment that he realized that this was all planned or perhaps she expected this to have happened at some time. James turned the tap towards the hot water setting and found some bubble bath mixture of which to pour into the pool of water at the bottom of the ceramic tub watching the bubbles forming into a pile on top of the water. "i cant believe that this is happening i must be dreaming." James pinched himself on the wrist "oh god this is real but oh god what if i cant go through with this... Jesus what do i do?" James started to pace the floor as the water was filling to the brim.

***knock knock knock***

James eyed the doorhandle on the bathroom door slowly pulled down and slowly open to reveal a beautiful lady dressed only in a towel carrying the bottle of wine and two glasses. While James busied himself in panicking over the situation he found himself in Sarah made herself busy in preparing for what was to come.

"Ach James i hope the water is warm." she eyed him up and down "James surley you cant get into the bath with your wee clothes on?"


	13. Wee bubbles everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the content of this chapter and probably the next one will be very mature so reader discretion is advised

"Well James?" James couldn't look towards Sarah he was scared and nervous part of him wanted to scream out in panic and just make a bold for the door but his legs were fixed in placed and were not prepared to move. "James come on love the water is going to get cold." James slightly rose the angle of his head to look from instead the bathmat to the nails of the lady that was standing in front of him he noticed the light reflecting on the dark red painted nails and could slightly make out a reflection staring at him probably feeling just as nervous as he was.

James hand's trembled as he reached for the buckle on his belt slowly pulling the leather up to allow the metal prong to be lifted to allow his belt to be loosened. Still not wanting to look up at what he guessed would be a blushing face he slowly unbuttoned his trousers pulling the zip towards as his hands were still trembling and attempting to slide his jeans and underwear down at the same time will preserving his dignity and not to embarrass him self any further. Taking a deep breath in and breathing out his quickly pushed his jeans and pants down in one forcefull push down to his ankles and onto the mat on the floor.

"I still think your a bit overdressed James sure i need to take your shirt off.. would you* Sarah took a gentle step forward her red acrylic nails touching the fabric of his shirt and enclosing around the top button and collar surrounding his neck* like me to help you?" James faintly nodded as he noticed Sarah slowly undo the top button as if she was relishing the opportunity to do this he felt his chin being moved up so his face would make eye contact with hers. James gulped the lump in his throat getting bigger as he felt his shirt becoming looser and looser on him until all the buttons were undone and he was left semi bare on the top half of his body all that was needed was a gentle push and his shirt would slide off his shoulders and onto the ground next to the pile of his already discarded clothes.

"i think James you are ready to get in the bath" Sarah gently pushed the unbuttoned shirt down gently caressing his naked skin. James looked towards the steaming water and the layer of bubbles that lay on top of the glizening water.The gentle ripple of the water caused by the stray drop of water onto the surface by the tap. Lifting one leg over the ceramic side he placed his left leg into the water hearing the slide as his foot made contact with the bottom and the slight rising of the water level over the displacement of the water. not wanting to look at Sarah right away he positioned himself so that he was to have his back against the tap so he could watch the scented candle that was on a small table next to the bath. The aroma of the candle lead to the smell of roses wafting in the room.

 ***clunk click*** James turned towards the noise and noticed that Sarah had locked the door to the bathroom "cant have orla interrupting us can we James love?" her fingers caressing the green towel that was covering her naked body until she undid her green towel and allowed it to slide off her smooth body so James could fully see her naked body as she leaned towards the bath placing her hand inside the water to caress james right leg slowly climbing over the ceramic side and placing her self facing james and so her legs were directly parallel to each leg lowered her self into the water some of it over spilling onto the floor as she lowered herself in. James was caught staring at her naked breasts which led to a smile and a small laugh "Now james love what do we do now?"


	14. Squeaky clean and his Derry Queen

"Well Ms McCool i think we should help each other get clean can you pass me the sponge?" James smiled as Sarah leaned behind her and grabbed a large yellow sponge and placed it in the water in between the both of them James picked up the sponge and gently lifted Sarah's right leg out of the water and placed the wet sponge on shiny slim leg the water droplets dripping as he gently rubbed the sponge up and down her leg looking towards Sarah who laid their smiling at him her hands trying to gather a group of bubbles to pull closer to her skin. James made a effort as well to clean the soles of her foot again slowly pressing the sponge against her wet naked skin but this time it caused a giggle.

"You know James i have another idea of what we can do?" Sarah sat up placing her leg back into the water as she slowly kept shifting further towards him "i want you closer to me James love." James responded to position himself further to the center of the bath taking care that the bubbles were not building up to his face. As he moved closer to Sarah he felt a solid object brushed against his back as Sarah wrapped her long legs around his lower back as she pulled him closer to him like pulling a chain until he was in effect sitting on her crossed legs.

Sarah looked at James lips then leaned herself in so his lips were touching hers she gave a soft kiss here ruby lips which was now a familiar feeling for James lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow the slowly kissing motion to caress his lips.'Hang on!' he thought to himself is that Sarah's tongue attempting to enter his mouth knocking on the teeth asking to enter. James allowed Sarah's tongue to enter his mouth where his tongue met and wrapped itself around Sarah's tongue in the attempt to continue kissing the both of them rocked to and fro in the bath tub.

Sarah wrapped her hands tight around James's back as she pulled him tighter to her kissing him passionately the rate of kissing getting faster and faster. "oh i want you my wee English fella. i want you to feel me, im your wee queen." James placed his hands on Sarah's chest and caressing her naked breasts as Sarah was passionately kissing him. James actions with his hands warranted Sarah to move her hands lower and lower to the point that they were submerged into the water and then placed them both on his buttocks and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Oh James we need to use our wine but i have a better idea why don't we share it in my warm bed after our wee bath." James's lips parted Sarah's as he looked at her red cheeks "a warm bed after a warm bath oh that sounds like luxury Ms McCool." James guided his left hand to the bath plug and pulled it up to allow the hot water to leave the tub. "Ach James what did i say im your wee derry queen now... follow me my wee man." Sarah leaned back to allow herself to stand up her drippy body being caressed by James hands until his hands were on her hips.

"when im done with you James you will never want to find a English girl again." James allowed himself to be led towards the door of the bathroom where Sarah slowly unlocked it making sure no one was in the corridor she led them both naked to the door of the master bedroom. "oh James will we.. is this the day." opening the door allowed the view of the king sized bed to come into view for the both of them. "i think so Ms McCool i think so."


	15. Speak to me like one of those posh English fellas

Sarah closed the door to her bedroom behind the both of them leading James over to the comfortable bed her hands locked his Sarah gently laid herself down on the bed causing a wee English fella to lay on top of her as though he was a felled tree. "Oh James i never thought this would be the day that i would ever ride a english fella sure i always wondered what those firemen were like?" Sarah obviously talking about her favorite show wishing James would put her over his shoulder any day and rush him out of the house to safety that if she ever needed it of course.

James smirked as he laid next to her Sarah's hand's roaming his back getting ever closer to those wee buttocks that she ever so wanted to squeeze in her hands "Well Ms McCool first i would need to build up some muscle sure i need to go to the gym or at least lift weights." Sarah squeezed his bottom and pulled him up her body her ruby lips pressing against his briefly "well in that case you can practice lifting me up and down sure im as light as a feather." James felt his sword brushed against Sarah's body he needed to contain his excitement to last for the whole experience taking deep breathes and think of something that would distract him like a greasy plate of finolla's chips on a friday night.

"I want you James to speak to me like a posh english fella one of those fellas from Erin's books." James rolled himself of Sarah chest and next to her he shuffled up to allow his face to be level with her's "if you say so ***cough cough*** doth the lady wish to lay with me and give me a tumble." James putting on his best attempt of a posh gentleman's accent seemed to get Sarah in a fluster so it must have worked as she felt the need to pull the covers over the both of them. "James i want ye i want to ride my wee gentleman." Sarah's legs brushed against Jams hips as she placed her legs either side of his hips reading to have some fun with her wee gentleman.

James looked up towards sarah placing his hands on her breasts but was briefly able to speak among the mixture of nerves and excitement "Sarah im a virgin.*he couldn't bare to look at her not after he said this he leaned his head back onto a pillow and took out a deep sigh* i know im shite at this but i wanted to let you know*." However rather than the laughter in his face and taking the piss out of him instead Sarah gave him a small smile and a nod of understanding "i thought as much James sure i will be gentle with you and let me know if you don't feel conformable with it.. now lets get you ready James."

Sarah leaned towards a side table and reached inside the draw to pull out a small red packet tearing the packet open to reveal a condom that needed to be unrolled on james sword Sarah gave a brief sigh as she lowered herself onto James leaning in closer to him to plant her lips upon his gently moving up and down on his hips allowing him every so often to let out a grunt or two. James being too fixated on Sarah's delicate orbs failed to notice Sarah pull out a object from the draw a object that if james saw was not something normal that you would see in the bedroom a wooden spoon.

"oh James let me hit you with this on your bum sure i need to show you how much of a naughty wee fella you are." Sarah lightly taped the side of his bottom with the wooden spoon while her free hand explored James chest. James's hands meanwhile was busy felling sarah's chest occasionally giving a squeeze if Sarah hit him a bit too hard with the spoon sure she was trying to smack and pull on his butt like separating a cracked egg "oh god Sarah im gonna..im gonna *james let out a small grunt and dug himself further back into his pillow "oh god i ruined it didnt i ruined it" James face went red with embarrassment and upset what was went to be a nice time together was ruined by James not able to control himself.

***SLAM***

"mammy oh mammy? its me where are ya?" both Sarah and James looked at each other with horror "oh god James! quick in the cupboard the cracking one with sliding doors."


	16. James's difficult escape

well if there was a "now you've had it old boy" moment in James's life this was surely it hiding in a giant wardrobe between hung up clothes as if they were branches of a low hanging tree meanwhile he could hear the pounding of footsteps and a door quickly open. "ach mammy im home some solider man told me to get down from a tree cause of my wee jacket and outfit and.. why are ye not wearing any clothes?" James crouched their silent waiting to hear what Sarah had to say in regards to why she wasnt wearing any clothes would she confess the truth and say that James was in the house or not?

"i was just doing some spray tan wain sure i need to do my spray so i do sure they keep closing the bridge so i have to do it myself mary wont let me do it in her house." James wanted to slightly open the door and see what was happening but didn't want to risk it in case Orla caught him and he didnt want orla to see him right now, for a start he wasnt wearing any clothes. "oh ok mammy sure im going to go to Erin's but first i fancy a bowl of coco pops." James could hear the pounding of footsteps out of the room and later doing down a flight of stairs the noise gradually getting quieter and quieter.

Slowly pushing the door to the wardrobe further outwards until "James its safe to come out love" Sarah held her hand out to lead him out from the darkness to the light holding him in a tight embrace as she did so. "Sure James you have to leave quick grab your clothes and get back to your auntie." James nodded as they shared a quick kiss as he snuck throught the hallway and into the bathroom to see how quickly he could et dressed the answer was four minuets.

As James creeped slowly down the stairs and towards the door he thought the was in the clear until "ach James are ye done working for mammy sure she isnt wearing any clothes on." James looked round to see orla eating a bowl of coco pops. James didnt need this he was planning his escape but at least he had clothes on and he could literally get out of the house as he had a hand at the door handle ready to get out at a moments notice "er ok orla i didnt need to know that sure i have to go now bye."

In retrospect it was probably a rude thing to do but he had to do it however just as he was about to shut the door behind him he heard Orla should "James why do you have wet hair i dont understand?" but James had already made his escape from those extended claws and was guaranteed to be safe and that he would make his way back home without anyone talking to him without anyone getting in his way.

or so he thought as...

"James have you just finished work at aunt sarah's house..and why is your hair wet?"


	17. Trying to explain and a invitation round

'Shit' he thought to himself out of all the people he had to meet it had to be his friend then again she did live next door to Sarah but James didn't wish to think about that he always got away from one of the girls and that was buy the skin of his teeth. Looking towards Erin who was eyeing him up and down and then staring up at his hair "sure did Aunt Sarah get you to clean her bath or something and you got your hair wet." James scratched the back of his neck "yeah she made me clean the bath and i er accidently spilt some cleaning stuff in it and i had to wash my hair to get it out"

'thats your best excuse! really james christ you will be sussed out' James really wanted to get away from this blonde haired annoyance he just wanted to go home and just hide under the covers and not speak to anyone till tomorrow except Sarah McCool he could spend all day with her but not after speaking to erin today no he just wanted to do straight home and lust listen to some Take that and analyses the song writing of Gary Barlow. "you know James i got a present in the post from my cousin in america she sent me a cd and guess what it was signed personally by Gary Barlow! i know right lucky me sure i have to sent some pocket money in depsoits to pay her off but im so happy."

James couldnt help to smile Erin didnt normally have class things like this happening she was quite unlucky for someone who liked to appear happy all the time or at least confident when faced with difficulty and now she was beaming at and the same time she slowly brushed a stay bit of hair over her ear "you know you can listen to the cd any time james in face we can listen to it with the volume up cause my ma and da are out at the hospital and then they are going to the movies so i have the house all to myself."

"but what about your little sister Erin sure you have to look after her?" Erin shock her head "no cause granda has her he is showing her off to Maeve you remember her that women who mammy doesnt like but Granda sure does... so what do you say James she moved closer to him he was focused on her smiling face to not notice her hands getting closer and closer to his but not touching them as to not scare him away "you want to listen to my wee cd together?" James at anyother time would have been annoyed with Erin but the thought of seeing a real life signature of Gary Barlow and to listen to his favourite song writer "ok erin lets go back to your place James"

Erin bounced a bit on her tip toes and grabbed James hand "come on James lets listen to it on my bed sure we can just listen and chill is chill a cool word still James? i think it is i know a lot of cool things James cause im the coolest girl in Derry. Entering the house he noticed the errie quiet straight away not the normal noise that he expected from the quinn household "come on James upstairs in my room hurry" James quickly paced up the stairs "ok ok erin jesus it must be a very good CD then" she ushered him into her room as she pointed to the bed "ok James just sit there i will get the cd in a moment. As James sat down on the bed looking towards her as she shut the door.

Erin turned round and pointed to her desk chair "can you pass me the chair James i need it" James nodded as he lifted under the upper back rest of the chair handing it over to allow erin to grap the sides but instead of placing it under a shelf to allow her to stand on it to grab a item she placed in front of the door propping the door shut "Erin are you ok? why have you propped the door?" Erin took a deep breath and sighed not turing around to look at him "because James i want you... I want you so bad" James nervously laughed "what?, you want me to listen to the CD that bad?" Erin shoke her head again still not looking towards him "no james there is no CD what i want is you... i want a wee english fella and well...*she turned round facing him slowing undoing her top button* this is a independent love song and i want you to show me how you take me." 


End file.
